1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for treating acquired flatfoot.
2. Description of Related Art
Many adults develop a painful breakdown and deformity of the arch of the foot. Procedures to correct this deformity have required cutting and realigning or fusing bones in the foot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus configuration and method for treating acquired flatfoot, while minimizing the need to fuse bones in the foot.
To achieve this object of the present invention, a prosthesis assembly comprises a longitudinal member configured to extend into a first foot bone and into a second foot bone, the longitudinal member defining a length between the first and second bones, the first and second foot bones being separated by a third foot bone, the longitudinal member being positioned and oriented such that a maximum force is a tension force when the foot is under a standing load, wherein the first bone has a first side, and a second side opposing the first side, the longitudinal member is configured to extend into the first bone from the first side, the longitudinal member defines a flange, and the prosthesis assembly further includes a plate on the second side, the plate being engaged with the flange, wherein the longitudinal member extends through the plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a prosthesis configuration comprises limiting means configured to extend into a first foot bone and into a second foot bone, the first and second foot bones being separated by a third foot bone, such that a maximum force is a tension force when the foot is under a standing load, wherein the first bone has a first side, and a second side opposing the first side, the limiting means is configured to extend into the first bone from the first side, the limiting means defines a flange, and the prosthesis assembly further includes a plate on the second side, the plate being engaged with the flange, wherein the limiting means extends through the plate.